


Time Keeps Dragging On

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When Ren visits a Velvet Room without Igor in it, Caroline and Justine see an opportunity to begin the next step of rehabilitating their prisoner, which involves a lot less pants and a lot more thrusting than Ren is really prepared for. Anonymous commission.





	Time Keeps Dragging On

"This is about rehabilitation!"

"Sit up straight, prisoner!"

The yelling and the aggression that hit Ren so immediately left him a bit dizzy. Caroline and Justine were immediate in their aggressions on him, even by their usual standards, pushing about and shoving, yelling at him, pushing him onto the bed in his cell. He had come to fuse shadows, but Igor was not present, and instead of allowing him to access the compendium, his jailers clambered all over him, inviting themselves into his cell and pushing him down, holding him against the bed with downright startling strength.

"We are going to reform you through physical discipline," Caroline said, holding Ren down by the shoulders. "Since clearly our previous efforts with more hands-off measures have not been effective." She stared down at him firmly, eyes firm and brow furrowed, almost actually looking intimidating as a result. Her orders were barked and harsh.

Justine held Ren's legs down. "Once you have been physically disciplined and we have taught you compliance, you will be a model prisoner." Her more soft spoken approach did not make this any easier for Ren, who was suck obeying their commands and doing nothing to stop this. They made their move on him very directly, and he worried about what was soon upon him and where this was going, what sort of insanity he was going to be subjected to here.

Of everything he had thought, none of them involved the much more ridiculous and insane reality of his pants getting tugged off. He let out a confused yell, staring in worry down at Justine getting his pants off, only for Caroline to interrupt him with with her tongue shoving its way into his mouth, a very aggressive and firm violation of his decency at once as she made her move. He flailed and gasped, staring wide-eyed at the white-haired girl shoving her tongue into his mouth and kissing him like she did, not only for the fact she was doing it but for the nature of it. He'd kissed girls before. None of them proved as aggressive and confident now as Caroline did.

Confusion swelled as he lay there, as he wriggled about in confusion, wondering how to respond to this. Justine got his cock out, and as Caroline applied her weight over him and he felt the exposure and the attention all at once, his cock naturally began to swell and rise. "How vulgar. Your cock is already hardening and it has not even been touched yet, prisoner. Perhaps you need more than rehabilitation for your crimes, but also for being a pervert."

"Shameful!" Caroline said, pulling back from Ren's mouth. "Absolutely embarrassing. Now I know you need to be disciplined." She reached for her shorts and began to unbutton them, Ren about to speak in his defense before her tongue began to explore the depths of his open mouth, effective at silencing him and leaving him instead just giving in to the sloppy, open kiss that wowed him into obedient silence. None of this made any sense, and Ren wished for some sense to prevail, but all he got was the steadily dawning realization nothing was going to make this any better.

When Caroline next pulled away from his mouth, it was only because she had gotten her shorts off, and proceeded to sit herself down onto his face, thighs clamping down against the sides of his head as she pushed down, a firm frown worn across her face. "Lick my pussy, prisoner," she said, applying her body weight down firmly and harshly, imposing her will upon him with something harsh and intent, something that had Ren squirming and panicking under the pressure of her intentions. Her tart, slick pussy against his lips was harsh, direct, and the feelings overwhelming Ren so very suddenly were all way too much to deal with.

So he licked. He didn't really have a choice here; this was too much to deal with, and anyone would have had to surrender to these demands. His tongue pushed forward, starting to lick all over the slick and waiting pussy that he had shoved against his face, toiling and twisting under the intense, firm pressure of all of this attention and expectation upon him. Confusion abounded, but soon all he could see was pale flesh and a shirt hanging loose down over his vision, as Caroline's wicked imposition left him stuck and helpless and completely without any way to stand up for himself or deal with these pressures. Everything was off kilter here, something amiss and weird, but he didn't have any way to deal with it.

"It must be so embarrassing to be hard before we've even begun disciplining you," Justine said, her hand wrapping around his cock and starting to greedily jerk it off, his shaft throbbing in her grasp as she touched him, as he twisted and toiled under the startling, confusing push of her attention upon him. Ren had no way to deal with everything hitting him so suddenly and so hotly, a swell of confused and highly volatile heat getting to him and washing across his body. He didn't have a choice but to open himself up to this treatment, waylaid and bullied by his jailers to let them now use his body as a plaything, and all Ren could do was give in to it.

Caroline ground against his lips, her body heaving as she kept her pressure firm upon him, made sure his mouth was obediently at work on her pussy and giving her exactly what she demanded. There was really no way to steady himself in response to nay of what was happening. The pressure came harsh, hot and without any mercy or sense, just the pounding aggression of two women completely delighting in their chance to misuse and to abuse him. "You're our plaything now, prisoner, and you'd better do exactly what we say if you want to be rehabilitated!"

His cock ached under all this attention, his tongue licking at her slick pussy, not sure where this was going or how much he was going to have to deal with. The hand stroking his cock let up far more often than he would have liked, dialing up a tension and a hunger that felt so infuriating, as the girls effortlessly toyed with him and left him aching for something fierce, something so hot and intense and startling that he didn't know how to deal with it all. It took hold of him so quickly, left him aching under the delirious excitement that seized hold of him. Their domination was harsh, it was thorough, and he didn't know how to resist it, sinking into the mess of confused heat and want that came with having his cock stroked and his face sat on.

"Keep licking," Caroline ordered. Her hands were in his hair, grabbing madly at it for leverage as she ground against him harshly, a firm and very reckless pace. He was good at this, maybe in fact a little bit too good as he ate her out, as he gave her an attention and a focus that only left her hotter, more frustrated, wanting him more than she really knew how to keep quiet about in the pace of indulgence and greedy facesitting that she had going on here. "I'm not surprised you're being so well behaved this time. A naughty, perverted prisoner will always change his tune when cute girls want to touch him."

"Your cock is so embarrassingly hard. You like being disciplined by girls don't you, prisoner? What a pervert, you love this." Justine wasn't that much more tender with the venom in her words and her hand teasing his cock, stroking him in bursts of steady, pumping strokes making him twist under her attention, making sure he got only far enough that when her hand let go of his cock it was a maddening swell of heat and need that consumed him. Ren had no way to fight against any of this, and as the pleasure consumed him wave by wave, he found himself losing all his control and his bearings, but he was never allowed to cum, never allowed to feel the relief of Justine's touch bringing him to completion.

The only completion here was Caroline's. She came hard and she came loud, abusive hollers of glee and wicked heat rising up through the air as Ren gave in to this pressure, to the swell of heat and delirium that washed over him as. She pressed down harder than ever those final sweet and mad seconds, leaving him stuck here twisting and writhing, feeling the pressures consuming him, feeling the swell of utter chaos drive him wild. Ren felt helpless, and as Caroline's moans came down and she eked out a hot, breathy, 'Do you want your turn with him now?" he realized his jailers meant business.

"After," Justine said. "For now I want to see how our perverted prisoner reacts to girls' feet. I bet it's embarrassing." Justine pulled away from his cock and motioned to Caroline. "Sit over there, let's see what we can make him do."

Letting out tense and confused noises, Ren lay panting on the bed, worn down even though he hadn't cummed or done anything too intense, simply from the burden of everything happening to him. He looked up in confusion at the two girls, wondering how to reason with them as they sank deeper into the unreasonable, and he couldn't even speak clearly in his defense as these pressures got to him so intensely. He felt lost now, overwhelmed by this haze of arousal and submission that had him doing He needed to give in to it, messy as it was, confusing and weird and hot as he felt.

Caroline settled onto the other side of Ren from Justine, kicking her boots off and remarking, "What a big cock for a perverted prisoner," as she shoved her bare feet against his cock from one side, Justine doing the same from the other. They weren't subtle about what they had in mind for Ren now, pushing into his lap and started to press up firm against his cock, snug and wicked in the way they imposed their desires upon him. There was absolutely no restraining it, no controlling the mad spiral downward that ensued, as everything just hit too quickly and too hotly for anything to be reasoned with.

He wondered how to speak in his defense, especially as the only sounds that came out in practice were moans, his teased cock suddenly under the firm and intent attention of feet pressing at his dick, rubbing and adoring him. There was a pressure behind their feet that felt so much unlike Justine's hand, much more direct and firm in the pressure, in the way everything so suddenly pressed up against him. It was a lot to deal with, and Ren really wasn't as ready for any of this as he liked to think he was, twisting under the weirdness and the heat of a double footjob, all while he lay on the bed in complete obedience.

"You're so well behaved this time. I guess punishing you by treating you like a disgusting pervert really is what you always wanted. It's the key to your recovery." Justine kept her biting remarks firm and harsh as she kept her feet moving up and down his cock with the very direct and senseless approach that demanded of him something unruly, something that nothing could conquer or stop. She stared firmly, hands undoing the buttons on her shorts. "I can't wait to sit on your face too, prisoner."

Ren groaned in appreciation, unable to respond with much more than that as he felt the burden of this attention and this heat getting to him. This was a mess, an absolute disaster. Caroline pulled up the rear in firm agreement, noting, "I bet you always wanted to fuck us every time you showed up. Submissive, perverted, loves girls' feet... You wanted us to do this, and that's why you're on your best behavior now, isn't it? You want to be dominated and treated like this."

"We'd better be careful, he may try to commit more offenses so that he will stay inside so he can continue to enjoy this perversion." Justine stared discerningly at Ren, her hot gaze judging him firmly as she kept up the pace with her feet, as she marveled at the way he twisted and ached under her touch. Ren found no understanding or reason in this situation, found no sense of understanding or warmth. It was all just pressure, all just heat and bitterness and a scrutiny that had him writhing in frustration while the feet worked along his cock, caressing and rubbing along his shaft. It was intense, the pressure building with steady swells, his cock throbbing between their feet, aching for release, aching for a relief to the pressure they imposed upon him, and all Ren could do was give in.

"Tell us how this feels, prisoner," Caroline said, voice getting just that little bit more harsh as the tension built and she left her harsh mark on Ren with everything she did. "Do you enjoy having two girls rub their feet all over your cock? Are you a pervert who loves submitting to girls and doing whatever they want?"

Ren didn't want to give in like he did. Didn't want to tighten up and holler and completely fucking lose himself with such embarrassing and mad fervor. But that was exactly what he did, as the tensions reached their boiling point inside of him and a frustrated, overwhelmed Ren simply yelled out, "Yes!" Not necessarily in response to his questions, but he wasn't so afraid now of trying to fight that perception either, as he trembled and burned in this swell of confused heat and lust, his cock erupting with hard shots of gooey spunk all over the feet rubbing his cock, making them gasp and call him a pervert with even more conviction and fire, even more pressure. There was little Ren could do to save himself now, and he was due to burn up entirely as he lost himself to this mess.

Panting and shivering on the bed as he lay in complete surrender to this weird and dizzy mess, Ren wished he knew what to say, wished he had some grounding or sense to help offer reason to this mess. He was done for, and he knew there was no way to bring reason around on this situation. He was utterly lost, and the feelings of delirium and delight that held onto him in equal measure ensured that he wasn't going to be pulling away or break free from this heat any time soon. He was stuck here craving more of this, staring hopefully on at them for what they would do next, even as they mused to themselves how to deal with a pervert.

"You came all over our feet!" Caroline said, scolding him as he pushed forward. "You're an even more hopeless case than I thought you were. We'll need to be more drastic with our punishments. Justine, go sit on his face. We need to work twice as hard to make sure our prisoner is rehabilitated!"

"I'd be happy to." Justine moved quickly forward, grabbing Ren's hair with a bit less immediate harshness and pulling than Caroline had, but none of what they were doing to him was gentle. He groaned and ached under renewed attention and heat, feeling the tension and the shuddering, winding rush of confusion and frustration wash over him. He had little ground to steady himself with as he accepted another pussy against his lips, another push of a body upon his. "Eat my pussy, prisoner. And if you don't do as good a job as you did with Caroline, you'll be in trouble."

Ren heard all he needed to hear there, as his mouth got right to work at devouring the slick pussy shoved tight against his lips. His cock remained sensitive and twitching in the afterglow, and these feelings induced something needy and powerful. She wanted it, and he wasn't in a place to argue, nor was he even really wanting to. Something powerful tugged ta him as he ate Justine out, as he gave to her the same treatment he gave Caroline. He was theirs, and submission just felt too good for him to be able to deny himself such bliss any longer, even if this continued swell of delirium and pressure threatened to completely unravel him.

Letting Caroline escape his focus was a mistake. Ren didn't realize just how much of a problem it was until it was too late, as the other girl climbed up onto his cock and set herself right down in his lap. His whole body tightened up in panicked response, a swell of something confused and delirious hitting as he realized what was going on, muffled gasps into Justine's pussy all he could really eke out amid the swell of panic and pressure that ensued. Caroline was tight. Maybe too tight, as her snug pussy held onto his cock like he had never felt before, and it was incredible. Guilty and panic-inducing, but so good that it almost didn't matter that he was so completely fucked right now. It just felt too good and brought on too many sensations for him to care.

"Pervert. Big dicked. Criminal. Prisoner." Caroline was reduced to singular, short bursts of words not forming a coherent thought together as she rode harder atop his lap, seeking to indulge as hard as she could in Ren's cock, unruly and eager, caring now only for the chance to get off. She showed off something reckless and senseless in all that she did, the pleasure pushing on stronger and hotter. Everything was sudden and intense, sensations radiating through them as they gave in completely, shameless surrender and senseless indulgence bringing new and dizzy heights to this mess.

The feeling of Caroline's pussy working up and down his cock prompted Ren to go absolutely crazy in how he ate Justine out, driven by pleasures spiraling out of control within him, his hands grabbing her narrow hips and holding on tight as he embraced this mess. It was so much, so sudden and hot and overwhelming, sending sensations spiraling off brighter and needier as each second brought more and more sensation to enjoy. Ren was lost to this, giving himself up with such messy and hazy surrender, his mouth desperately tending to Justine, which made her moan louder, made her heave and buck and shove against his mouth, the domination he experienced at the hands of the two girls completely overwhelming him

With both of them riding him at the same time, there was absolutely nothing Ren could do to save himself, nothing that brought nay sense of reason or focus or understanding to this mess. It just kept happening, throbbing hotter and weirder as he gave in to this mess, as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Their boldy and aggressively dominant treatment left Ren helpless, dizzy under the feelings of weirdness and heat that ruled him now so utterly, and he felt himself completely given to these sensations, to feelings of lust and hunger and aching need that had him thrusting up into Caroline's pussy while he devoured Justine with a hunger driven beyond sense and reason.

Ren couldn't feel bad for how amazing this was, for how the combination of sensations and the snugness of an amazing, tight pussy begging around his cock left him hungry, ravenous, aching And surrendering and learning pleasures beyond his wildest senses. Nothing here was going to help him 'reform', but Ren felt like even they knew that at this point, and were just giving up to it amid the senseless bliss that ruled him, overwhelmed his mind, induced a dizziness and surrender that hastened his trip down, made him submit to them fully as they used his body like a plaything, not caring what he gave up to feel these pleasures as they burned so bright and hot and exciting through him.

As good as this felt, there had to be an end, and what an end it was .Ren felt powerless against the hazy swell of throbbing pleasures getting to him, hips thrashing, twisting, aching under something so weird and hot that he felt unable to deal with any of it. He came hard, but he wasn't alone on this time, as the two squealing girls sitting atop him crashed into their own brilliant orgasms, yelling and moaning louder for him as Justine's pussy left a sticky mess all over his face and Caroline clenched down needily around his cock, both of them absolutely lost to this ecstasy.

"You came so much inside of me. Everything you do proves you're even more perverted than we thought!" Hissing and growling, Caroline pulled off of his cock, shaking her head. "Ride his cock now Justine, he needs our work to make him better."

Justine bit her lip as she drew back from his face. "'I'd be happy to," she said, whining sweetly as she drifted over toward Ren's cock to have her ride, turning around to go reverse cowgirl on his lap.

Both his jailers moved with such ready and firm grace, a certainty of what they were doing that frightened Ren for just how easy it was, how natural they were in what they did. It was intimidating and more than a little worrisome, as Ren felt another hard shove down onto his cock and Caroline pushed back toward his mouth to shove her tongue in again, this time the pleasure so much more dizzying and disorienting, because instead of a handjob coming with the aggressive and shameless kisses, Ren had an incredible pussy wrapped around his cock and overwhelming him with too many feelings to believe. He felt lost to this mess, dizzily leaning into this haze and seeking something to ground him, even though there wasn't a damn thing he could do to ground himself.

"You're staring at her ass." Caroline spoke through the matter of her tongue being out of her mouth as she held firm against Ren. "How embarrassing. Well stare at it. Watch that cute ass bounce while she rides your cock, pervert. Don't even try to hide it any more, there's no use. We've seen too much, we know everything."

The venom and pleasure made for such a frustrating combination of sensations together, as he struggled to deal with so many things ta once, utterly helpless against all of it as it washed over him, as he succumbed completely to feelings and desperations that overwhelmed him. Every second of this crushing bliss felt so good and so hot that he didn't know how to help himself, and Ren completely burned up under this mess of excitement, his hips pushing up to meet the downward pushes of Justine's butt onto his lap. It was indeed a cute butt, his eyes fixated on it even as Caroline crawled all over him and peppered him with kisses.

Kisses that didn't feel affectionate so much as they felt territorial. Ren felt the intense pressure of all Caroline's intentions, and none of this felt adoring or like she was caring for him at all. No, it felt like she was trying to make him hers, declaring her ownership over him with shameless indulgence, aggression that had him twisting in even deeper confusion and heat. How any of this was supposed to help Ren was utterly beyond him, but he remained so overwhelmed by these feelings, so hooked on the pleasure that followed, that he just didn't care. He gave himself to this fully, surrendering to the molten embrace of feelings too good to deny himself, too hot to care about or try to slow down.

He gave in to the kisses from Caroline, gave in to the lap riding from Justine, completely at the mercy of these two devils and loving every second of it, unable to even feel guilty for how good submission to them felt as he succumbed to it, deeper and hotter with each passing second, sensations throbbing up inside of him wildly, senselessly, driving something wicked and potent that just absolutely hit its mark on him. There was only one way to go and that was straight down, completely giving up to madness and chaos, the surrender and the excitement of something too primal to believe, and Ren wanted to see where it went, wanted to know what blisses awaited him here. There was something unruly and senseless about all of this, and Ren didn't want to understand it.

Instead he just came again. Came hard, groaning and moaning into the kiss, Justine too busy squealing with mad, quivering heights of noisy delight to care about trying to restrain herself as she came. It was an incredible feeling, a rush of pleasure and pulsing desire hitting her just right and making everything break down deep within her as she lost herself. The pleasure was fervid and immediate, senseless in nature and proving absolutely intoxicating, as she turned around and flopped off of his cock, shoving her tongue into his mouth even while Caroline still absolutely had a claim to such a place.

They didn't fight over his mouth, as the passive, submissive boy lay there and let them tonguefuck his mouth as much as they wanted to. They were so shameless about what they wanted, vulgar and showing off sides of themselves that left Ren dizzy, completely offering his mouth up to their kisses without knowing what the hell to even think about all of this anymore.

"I think we can consider this first session of rehabilitation an incredible success," Caroline said, proud of herself as she pulled back. Justine did too, and strands of spit connected their lips to Ren's as they drew only so far enough away to be able to speak.

"I agree. But we must keep up the pressure. The only way to make sure he does not offend when we let him out of our sight is to make sure his perverted eyes are on us at all times."

"Agreed! You will stay here, prisoner, and we will continue this treatment so that you never have a chance to go and commit other crimes."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
